Automatic sewing machines which sew workpieces previously arranged within pallets have heretofore been known. Examples of such sewing machine systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,038 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,405. These automatic sewing machines are capable of automatically sewing a stitch pattern that has been previously stored in the memory portion of the automatic control system.
The stitch pattern is often run continuously each time a pallet is loaded and a start button or pedal is depressed. On the other hand, a different stitch pattern may usually be selected by the operator prior to depressing the start button or pedal. The selection of the different stitch pattern requires a separate communication from the operator to the sewing machine wherein various buttons are depressed so as to identify the different stitch pattern. In either instance, it is necessary to first manually load the pallet into the sewing machine and thereafter manually depress one or more buttons or pedals to identify different stitch patterns and initiate the sewing. It is to be appreciated that this allows for an erroneous entry by the operator of the machine who may be operating a number of machines. The stitch pattern is automatically sewn on the workpiece in accordance with the stitch pattern that has been identified by the operator. The pallet containing the sewn workpiece is thereafter manually removed from the sewing machine following completion of the automatic sewing. Another pallet can only then be manually loaded into the sewing machine.
It is to be appreciated that the time devoted to the manual loading, unloading and identification of appropriate stitch patterns together with the initiating of the automatic sewing can materially affect the overall productivity of an automatic sewing machine. It is also to be appreciated that these various steps all require a timely presence of the operator who may also be responsible for other machines or tasks. Specifically, the operator may also be called upon to remove completed workpieces from pallets as well as arrange new workpieces within pallets. The operator may also be required to attend other machines which may need special attention because of thread breakage or bobbin changing. If the operator must attend to these other tasks, a pallet loading or unloading sequence may not be timely made.